Night of Peace
by Mastadon-King
Summary: Tak had never thought peace like this was possible. She never thought she could get over hating Zim. She never thought she'd fall for a human. Now, she's been proven wrong...and she wouldn't have it any other way. Notice: does contain some violence .


Years…it's been years since she came to Earth. Years since she first attempted to exact her revenge on the sorry excuse for an Irken that took what was rightfully hers. Years since her plan to earn back her role as an Invader in the Empire was thwarted by Zim and his human allies. It had been years since she first met the human she was now lying in bed with. The same human who'd captured her heart. The same human she now had the great pleasure of calling her mate. All through middle school they'd been friends. All through High School they'd been best friends. Now in the last year of High School, and in adolescence, they were lovers.

Tak, dressed in some light sleeping clothes, lay next to a sleeping Dib. The holographic disguise was off and her true Irken form revealed. Her head propped up on one of her hands, she watched as he slept. She smiled and giggled quietly to herself. To just enjoy such a moment of serenity, of silence, and of peace was a something she never thought possible. It was something life as a member of the Irken military did not normally inspire, let alone permit. Yet here she was, watching her human mate, or boyfriend as humans referred to their partners in such a phase, while he enjoyed dreamland.

Some kind of movement at the window to Dib's side drew her attention. Every muscle in her body immediately tensed in preparation to defend herself and her mate. Her face took on the appearance of irritation and loathing, both from the fact that someone had the gall to ruin the moment. The Spider Legs from her pak sprung forth in absolute silence, just like those ninjas she remembered researching online would draw a blade without making a sound. The metallic appendages positioned themselves around her and her unaware mate in a defensive stance. Sharp eyes went to and fro the room while her keen hearing focused on searching for any unusual noise, both working to find any signs of an intruder. All of Tak's actions resulted from decades of military training.

Another bit of movement drew hear eyes back to the window. She watched with a glare. The expression of dissatisfaction gave way to one of mixed realization and relief. The window next to Dib's bed, which for all intents and purposes was also her bed as she moved in with him not too long ago, was pattering from the impact of water droplets falling from the dark clouds that were now blotting out the moon. A faint light, just enough to let a person see about four or so yards ahead of them, filtered through the water providing clouds.

Rain. She nearly went into a riled frenzy because of rain.

The Spider Legs, in all their lethal glory shining in the dim radiance of the filtered moon light flowing into the mated pair's room, slowly drew back into the pak. Tak's muscles eased and her search for intruders came to an end. She watched the rain fall to the pathetic planet the mostly idiotic humans called Earth. The rain was one of the few good things she enjoyed on Earth. It made such beautiful natural music. The sight of the Earth being cleansed by heavenly water put her at ease despite the danger it posed to her and her people. Still, it was exactly that. Just one of the very few good things this planet held for her. Dib was at the top of her list. But there was still the fact that the good things were heavily outweighed by the bad.

Tak had been on Earth for some time and bore witness to the grotesque and foolish displays most humans would conduct on a daily basis. The mere humans could live in their own squalor and not care so long as no one disturbed them. The humans chose to live in arrogance, thinking they were the only beings the galaxy when there was in fact the Irken Empire, the horned Vortians, the Slaughtering Rat People (or what little remained of the overgrown vermin), the Planet Jackers, and so on. If anything, they would be on the very bottom of the intergalactic food chain. But it wasn't just in terms of space and aliens that they chose to blind themselves to. Most of the humans chose not to believe or, at the very least, glance at anything they didn't find favor in or understand. Most of that related to what they called the Paranormal. What's worse, they ridiculed and mistreated those that did. And therein lay the most negative thing. From what she understood, and Tak understood a great many things, the worst act the humans had conducted, or what she'd considered a crime, was how they tortured her mate…her Dib.

It was when her mental focus was set to ponder such things that she felt malice toward Earth. This in turned caused a feeling of extreme hatred toward every human, with the exception of Dib and those he cared for, to take form within her heart. Sometimes, Tak got the urge to set the world ablaze. Hell, she'd even gone as far as to consider helping Zim in executing one of his less stupid plans to conquer this misbegotten rock. At other times, when she wasn't feeling nearly as destructive, she would think of ways to make Dib's tormentors suffer and beg for mercy. Oh, how Tak wanted to do just that every time someone mocked Dib in front of her at school. Random images of her making these worms suffer in a wide variety of ways flashed across the landscape of her mind. Every image had her holding some torture tool or one of her faceless victim's organs. They'd plead for mercy or forgivness. She'd tell them that it wasn't her they should grovel to, but her mate. It was in these images that Tak became Dib's subordinate. Whatever he chose to do, she would carry out his requests. In other words, Dib was the judge and jury, but she was the torturer and executioner. The images and built up rage sometimes got the better of her. Every now and then it would take Dib giving her a pleading face, one that begged her to stay calm, to forget about it, so that she didn't do anything impulsive. Reluctantly she would agree with a silent nod and a shared embrace. This was when she hacked into Zim's base to see what sort of tools, experiments, and other such resources she could use to make her mate's oppressor's writhe in anguish and misery. Dib asked her not to touch. He never said not to look.

This, however, was not one of those times where such thoughts and emotions manifested themselves. She simply turned her gaze from window to Dib's still sleeping form. Now Tak focused not on her ponderings, but her mate.

Pure indigo eyes looked over the human beside their emerald colored owner. She took note of his breathing, how his chest rose and then fell. Soft exhaling and inhaling accompanied the actions as they happened. His hair held its traditional Scythe-like style. Finally, Tak looked over his well-toned muscles. At least the ones not covered by clothes or bed sheets. Her smile broadened a bit more as she spied the tattoo he'd gotten on the back of his left hand. It was the Irken insignia done in her preferred violet color. One difference was apparent, though. The central circle for the insignia held the bisected globe, a.k.a. a circle with a plus sign in the center. That was done in Dib's chosen dark blue shade and was the symbol of Earth.

Tak wasn't happy about the choice that day. She'd questioned him about his choice in the symbol, thinking it improper because of the abuse he endured at the hands of his own people. He told her it wasn't to remind him of the ignorant bastards. It was to remind him of where he came from and where they'd first met. This caused her to fall silent. Her antennas fell back against her head; a dark green blush came across her cheeks at the time.

She blushed now as she reminisced about the memory and the events that followed after.

Dib's lover sat in his lap, back to chest, as she held a pen looking device with a needle-like tip to the back of his right hand sans disguise. Tak, with great care, tattooed the symbol they made together. The process, being only slightly painful, had caused him to wince once or twice. Only a few minutes and she moved to the left hand. Again, he responded a couple of times to the minor discomfort by wincing. The flinching didn't go unnoticed. Tak turned to reposition herself in his lap. At the time, she was with her legs around him and pressing her chest into his. Her arms encircled his neck. She moved to reward his tolerance of the discomfort with a long kiss. Things became far more passionate and heated from there.

Currently, Tak looked at the back of the hand not propping up her head. Their symbol was on both of her hands, just like Dib's. She felt a natural need slowly come about. Slightly parched, she decided to satisfy her thirst. A cola would do nicely.

With as much stealth as she could muster, Dib's Irken lover sat up. The sheets now revealed her sleeping clothes: a blank t-shirt colored a dark shade of purple and a pair of black sleeping shorts made from light fabric. Her shapely legs and arms, slightly less toned than Dib's, were bare from just above the joints. The Irken snuck out of bed and moved across the room she and her mate now shared. The door closed behind her without a peep.

It had only taken a minute, maybe two, for Tak to go downstairs into the kitchen. Reaching into the fridge she found a plastic bottle of cola. Her thirst for a tasty drink was well underway to being sated. She found Mimi, the SIR unit she'd built with her own hands, sitting on the table in that dark and mysterious style she favored. Perhaps her holographic cat disguise had something to do with it. Either way the, the little robot moved off to join Gir in their shared little bed.

Tak, amused by this, followed her own robot. She watched as Mimi walked over to the bed where a poorly disguised and already sleeping dog…Gir…thing…rested quietly, mumbling about having tacos with Mimi in his sleep as he did. Mimi nuzzled up against him, her back against his belly. She then closed her eyes and entered stand-by mode. While Gir, for whatever reason, could sleep, Mimi's going into stand-by was as close to sleep as she could get. Either way, it was fine by the little red-eyed robot so long as her partner was okay.

Mimi's creator felt touched by such a heartwarming sight. She finished her fizzy drink, deposited the now empty container in the recycling bin, and rinsed out the taste of the cola in the kitchen sink using a bottle of Irken oral cleansing liquid. Tak reached for a blanket and covered the cute robot couple. Not that they needed it, but the action was appreciated by the mechanical duo all the same.

Heading back up to Dib's room, Tak noticed the door to Gaz's room was open. She moved closer to seal it. Just as she was about to, she caught sight of another cute scene. Zim, now a friend and ally to both Dib and Tak, lay asleep. Gaz lay next to him as she too rested. The violent girl and the would-be conqueror slept in each other's embrace; slight smiles apparent on both of them as they nuzzled closer. Tak would have to keep silent about this as Gaz would undoubtedly toss a fit should she breathe a word of it. The door to Gaz's dominion closed silently.

The door to Dib's room opened in the same manner it closed behind his lover once before. No sound. She moved with light feet. Carefully, Tak climbed back into bed next to Dib. She decided to finally get some rest herself. Just as she was about to lay her head on the pillow, she looked once more to Dib. He was still sleeping peacefully. An idea came to mind as she watched him. She moved, slowly, to position herself closer to her mate. She held her breath as she rested her head against his chest, her left hand near her face. The held breathe was released when she was settled. Her indigo eyes moved to the window on Dib's side. It was still raining. The sight was enjoyable and helped to relax her. Eventually, Tak's eyes grew heavy. Once more did her gaze fall upon Dib. Still he slept. Still he smiled. She moved to lightly press her lips against his. "I love you, Dib…" she whispered, "I always will." His smile grew a bit more as she rested her head and hand in their previous spots.

A minute passed. Sleep's embrace reaching out to the Irken. She watched the rain through the window. The natural music was blocked out by another melody of its type, Dib's heartbeat. Tak listened to the musical rythm of his heart and was lulled to asleep. She was, like Gaz and Zim, like Gir and Mimi, like her Dib, at peace.


End file.
